Como Dois mais Dois
by Dmi.gb
Summary: Diego nunca amou.Um dia Dimitri chegou.o que irá acontecer?Uma história minha. Não há personagens pegos de outra história ou coisa parecida. É tudo de minha autoria.FIC SLASH. CONTÉUDO PARA PESSOAS MADURAS.
1. Dois Humanos

**Nome :** Como dois mais dois.

**Capitulo : **Dois Humanos.

**Censura : **Não aconselhavél a menores de 18 anos. (Mas vc tem menos? quer ler? sabe que isso é sobre home/home? e ainda quer ler? então leia. U.u")

**Shipper: **Não há relação fisica séria no exato cápitulo.

* * *

_**Como dois mais dois.**_

_**Capitulo 1 - Dois humanos. **_

Dois humanos. Dois Amantes. Duas pessoas.

O único problema é, eles serem dois garotos.

Diego nunca foi com a cara de ninguém nunca soube o que realmente era esse amor que tanto falam, o amor que ele sente por suas amigas, amigos e parentes, é o único que ele sempre conheceu. Ele era alto, bonito, tinha estilo e já havia partido muitos corações, mas nunca teve um amor recíproco, por isso, por mais que seja descolado, que beba, que saia com os amigos, nunca beijará. Ninguém.

-Di, vamos ao shopping? Hoje à tarde? – virou-se Dayane, era sua melhor amiga, e foi uma das primeiras vitimas dele, ela o amou, hoje já seguiu a diante, e sempre tenta arranjar alguém para ele, mas ele parecia, no mínimo frio.

-Lógico, vou amar ir ao shopping, day. – afirmou desenhando no seu caderno, aula de ética, ninguém presta atenção.

-A bichinha vai ao shopping é? – sussurrou o seu colega a suas costas, Thiago, sempre o chamará de bicha, desde o primeiro dia, por mais que Diego nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, amado ninguém, tremia na base ao simples chamar de bicha.

-Não é de seu interesse, Thiago. – disse Dayane.

A oitava série passou voando, e as férias, passaram junto.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, Thiago sairá, Diego não sabia como, mas aquele idiota passará no teste para a escola publica mais conhecida na região, Diego nem tentará, muitos amigos e colegas saíram da escola, muitos alunos novos vieram, e quando o ultimo foi se apresentar, era um garoto, tinha cabelos nos ombros, óculos esportivo azul muito escuro, lábios finos e rosados, um olho azul de chamar atenção, e foi o que Diego o deu, muita atenção.

O garoto pareceu perceber, mas virou seu olhar a professora quando está lhe chamará atenção.

-Esse é o Dimitri, posso te chamar de Dimi, Dimitri? – perguntou a professora.

-Não. Prefiro ser chamado pelo nome. – ele foi direto e frio, foi a uma carteira vazia, bem ao fundo, em um canto, não havia ninguém ao redor, pegou seu material, organizou em sua mesa.

Diego o olhava, e se perguntava, quem é esse cara?porque ele ficou quieto?para que tanta frieza?porque não quer se chamado pelo apelido?

-esse cara é estranho...-falou Dayane ao lado dele.

-é...Que tal...Tentarmos nos enturmar com ele, no intervalo?- disse Diego.

Após isso a aula começou, depois de duas aulas, começou o intervalo, todos saíram, Diego se levantou, Dayane também, Diego foi até o tal garoto, sentou ao seu lado, a Dayane, foi até a mesa a frente dele, e se sentou, virada para ele.

-Então...Dimitri, o que achou da escola? – perguntou ela.

- satisfatória.- disse o garoto, sem ao menos olhar para ela, separando o material da próxima aula.

-Você...gosta do que? – perguntou ela, sem desanimar.

-Algo que nunca, você poderá me dar – ele disse, se virou, olhando o céu pela janela, Diego o olhava, mas para Dimitri, este era invisível, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele.

-Hey!- disse Diego.

Dimitri o olhou, sorriu, fez um carinho no seu rosto.

-você é bonito. – ele parou com o gesto, se levantou e partiu.

Diego se levantou foi correndo atrás dele, mas ele não estava mais a vista, Diego foi até ao banheiro, limpou suas mãos, olhou seu rosto no espelho, respirou fundo, e tocou a parte do rosto que o outro tocará.

* * *

Não é fic.

Como Dois Mais Dois© é uma história criada pelo Dimitri Gabriel Oliveira Venceslau.

Como Dois mais Dois© é uma história que não foi feita com intuito de ofender ou copiar, vulgo plagiar, nenhum livro.

Como Dois Mais Dois© é uma historia feita para a diversão de pessoas mais maturas que sabem como a vida é, e não se ofende quando lê, vê ou imagina dois membros do mesmo sexo se beijando em um ato de amor.

Eu aceito Criticas.

Eu aceito Elogios.

Mas nunca ofenda-me pelo conteúdo do texto.


	2. Duas Almas

**Nome :** Como dois mais dois.

**Capitulo : **Duas Almas.

**Censura : **Não aconselhavél a menores de 18 anos. (Mas vc tem menos? quer ler? sabe que isso é sobre home/home? e ainda quer ler? então leia. U.u")

**Shipper: **Diego/Dimitri.

* * *

**_Como dois Mais Dois._**

**_Capitulo 2 – Duas Almas._**

Duas almas. Duas vontades. Dois destinos.

Só havia um problema, eram Duas lágrimas a rolar.

Diego não conseguirá dormir, a mera lembrança do rosto dele, do calor de sua mão em seu rosto, não saiam de sua mente, havia penetrado dentro dele.

-Eu o amo, Dimitri.-disse olhando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro quando tomará o banho para ir a escola.

O tal garoto faltará.

-O que aconteceu com ele? – ele perguntou mais de três vezes, mas Dayane se ocupava demais com o dever de matemática.

As aulas passaram, ele não prestava atenção, queria saber, onde estava o garoto, ao termino das aulas, foi a secretaria.

-Vocês poderiam me informar o que aconteceu com o Dimitri? – perguntou, uma pessoa que era atendida se virou, era ele.

-Não aconteceu nada.- disse ele.

Foi até Diego, e repetiu a cena do outro dia, o acariciou, só que desta vez, não sorria, Diego foi até a mão dele e a segurou.

-porque faz isso?- perguntou.

-Me diga como seus amigos lhe chamam, eu responderei a sua pergunta, e te chamarei como um igual. – o outro disse, ríspido.

-Diego, Di, eu não sou seu igual?- disse o Diego, confuso.

-Porque você é lindo, Diego, sua beleza me dá vontade de o acariciar, e a segunda questão, eu responderei amanhã.

Dimitri se soltou do braço de Diego, saiu do colégio, Diego o seguiu, mas como no dia anterior, o outro não deixará rastro, fora apenas rápido.

-...eu...Dimitri...- disse Diego.

De repente, o calor de uma mão no seu ombro.

-Sim, Diego.-disse a voz mais do que querida.

Diego se virou, era ele, atrás dele, não sabia como ele fizera aquilo, mas só fez uma coisa, o abraçou.

-eu não vou embora, Diego. – disse ele.

Diego o soltou.

-eu preciso fazer algo, mas jure que não vai se ofender, e nem me violentar após isso? – disse Diego.

-Faça, Diego.- disse Dimitri olhando Diego.

Diego aproximou seu rosto ao o do Dimtri, seus lábios se uniram, Dimtri o abraçou.

* * *

repetindo. 

Não é fic.

Como Dois Mais Dois© é uma história criada pelo Dimitri Gabriel Oliveira Venceslau.

Como Dois mais Dois© é uma história que não foi feita com intuito de ofender ou copiar, vulgo plagiar, nenhum livro.

Como Dois Mais Dois© é uma historia feita para a diversão de pessoas mais maturas que sabem como a vida é, e não se ofende quando lê, vê ou imagina dois membros do mesmo sexo se beijando em um ato de amor.

Eu aceito Criticas.

Eu aceito Elogios.

Mas nunca ofenda-me pelo conteudo do texto.


End file.
